


can i be your enemy.

by redhoods



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is awkward, he thinks. The last time he saw Tyler, he had knocked Sarah down the stairs and nearly broke the werewolf curse free on himself. He shifts on his feet and looks at Tyler. Actually looks at him, not just a brief glance. "You look rough," he states and almost regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i be your enemy.

Jeremy can only shake his head as he walks out of the Grill. He's not sure what he expected to come from playing pool with Bonnie. He should've seen something like this happen. To her, he's still Elena's little brother and the more he thinks about it, the more he isn't exactly sure why he wanted to go out with Bonnie. Maybe she was his ticket in to all the vampire stuff, maybe she was a good distraction, maybe he wasn't sure why.

A surprised sound escapes him when he slams into someone just outside the Grill, "Sorry," immediately falls from his mouth and his hands come up, gripping onto the other person to keep them steady. He expects to have run into a female, but is surprised when he ends up gripping onto biceps that are larger than his own.

"Oi, Gilbert, watch where you're walking."

Jeremy hasn't seen Tyler in a few days, so he's a little surprised to have run into the other male. He let's his hands drop, stepping back some and rubs his hands across his jeans. "Hey, Tyler, sorry about that."

"Yeah, let's not make that a habit," Tyler states and rubs his forehead. Jeremy smiles sheepishly and rubs a hand over the back of his neck. "Where's the fire?"

"Oh, no fire, I wasn't really in a hurry," Jeremy bites his lip and isn't sure what to say, "Just thinking, I guess," he adds then with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

This is awkward, he thinks. The last time he saw Tyler, he had knocked Sarah down the stairs and nearly broke the werewolf curse free on himself. He shifts on his feet and looks at Tyler. Actually looks at him, not just a brief glance. "You look rough," he states and almost regrets it.

Tyler ducks his head and shifts on his feet. He debates in his head. to tell or not to tell. It seems easier to tell Jeremy. Really, the kid already knew most of the story and hadn't squealed yet, so it was his best chance. "Sarah."

Jeremy furrows his eyebrows and tries to figure it out. He knows Sarah died. An accident at the Masquerade party. "But I thought..." he trails off and shakes his head. "What happened?"

Tyler looks around and shifts on his feet, full of nervous energy. He wraps a hand around Jeremy's wrist before he realizes what he's doing, tugging the other male towards his car. "Let's go somewhere else."

Letting Tyler lead him, Jeremy frowns some and looks around, wondering what's going on, who Tyler thinks is listening, something. He feels like a teenager sneaking around to hook up with some girl or go to a party. "So where is somewhere else?"

Tyler's shoving the key into the lock on his car, not looking at Jeremy but looking around the parking lot. Jeremy makes a brief comparison in his head of Tyler and a caged animal but dismisses it for the irony and the pun. "My house."

Jeremy slides into the seat once the door is open and follows Tyler around the car, pulling the door shut behind him as he watches Tyler get in. He doesn't think about leaving Jenna's car here or that someone might notice he's gone, it's not important.

The ride is completely silent except for the radio which is too quiet for Jeremy to discern any songs or anything. He spends the ride watching out the window and wondering what it is that's so important to warrant a trip to the Lockwood place. He climbs out of the car once they're parked in front of Tyler's house, pushing the car door shut as he follows Tyler up towards the house.

There's no lights on from what Jeremy can see as he waits for Tyler to unlock the front door. The other male seems more relaxed, less tense. Jeremy's thankful for that. He's not sure he could keep himself from saying something stupid to set Tyler off. He frowns as he follows Tyler into the house, pushing the front door shut and walking behind the other male.

He follows Tyler into what he figures is the living room, sitting on the couch and watching Tyler. He watches the older male shut the double doors that lead into the room and as Tyler moves over to the liquor cabinet. "So, is it safe to tell me now?"

Tyler looks up from where he's pouring a glass of whiskey and sighs before looking back to where he's pouring, replacing the glass and walking over to where Jeremy's sitting, dropping himself onto the couch next to him. "She stabbed me."

"Like, as in, she came at you with a knife?"

"More like, she came at me with a letter opener and stabbed me in the shoulder."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She was babbling and stabbed me and I just pushed her. She tripped and...was gone."

Jeremy frowns and shifts on the couch some to face Tyler. "So..." He isn't sure what to say so he just watches Tyler as the other teen downs the glass of whiskey.

"So, I'm now super strong, have the strangest urges ever, and I can't control it," Tyler is starting to ramble but Jeremy is alright with letting him do so. "And Mason left, so I'm on my own."

Jeremy feels guilty but he knows he can't tell Tyler what really happened to Mason. "What do you mean by super strong?"

"I broke the lock off my locker," Tyler trails off, his eyebrows furrowed, "As in I pulled it straight off," he stands, shifting with nervous energy once again, so Jeremy stands as well.

Tilting his head, Jeremy watches Tyler, wondering what else is going on in his head. He presses his hands to Tyler's shoulders, trying to keep him still. All the shifting, it makes him nervous. He gets Tyler to look at him, after a few seconds, "You'll figure it out. You're not a Lockwood, for nothing."

Tyler nods, still shifting a bit nervously. He meets Jeremy's eyes, wondering why the other teen even cares and one of those urges slams into him, full force. There's two base urges he's come to know since the masquerade. The urge to kill and the urge to mate.

He's not sure which one it is he feels towards Jeremy at this point. He figures it'd be easier to kill Jeremy, but right now he feels like Jeremy is one of the very very few people he can trust. Really, he figures there's only two people he can trust. Jeremy and Caroline. He doesn't let his mind rest on the latter though. Not when Jeremy's standing in front of him, jaded eyes, broad shoulders, and willingness to help.

He lifts his eyes to Jeremy's and shifts restlessly under the intense gaze. "What?" He snaps, not meaning to, and bites his lip, looking away.

Jeremy brings a hand up, cupping along Tyler's jaw and neck, forcing the other male to look at him. "I asked if you were okay?"

Tyler can feel Jeremy's heart beat, the blood pulsing through the vein that's right by his head. There's an urge in him, to sink his teeth into the flesh of Jeremy's wrist. He can't stop himself from doing it either.

A sound of surprise and something else escapes Jeremy and it sends Tyler reeling back, slamming into the wall that he hadn't known was behind him. Jeremy is watching him with wide eyes, surprise written all over his face and his wrist cradled to his chest. Tyler expects Jeremy to run, to get out, but he's shocked when Jeremy comes in closer.

His knees give out and Tyler finds himself sitting on the floor, his back pressed to the wall as he watches Jeremy.

Jeremy goes slow, afraid of how Tyler might react, still in some sort of shock, but he doesn't back down, sinking down to his knees in front of Tyler, reaching out for him, gripping Tyler's shoulder. "Get a grip, Tyler."

Tyler can see the mark he left on Jeremy's wrist, crescent marks that are a violent shade of red and he knows he nearly broke skin. He brings a hand up, his fingers tracing over the mark. He can't bring himself to look at Jeremy until he hears the sharp intake of breath come from the other teen.

Dark eyes meet dark. They just stare at each other.

Jeremy breaks first, sighing and his hand slips from Tyler's shoulder as he straightens out. "I have to get back."

Tyler nods as he watches Jeremy before pushing himself up on the floor, shifting restlessly again as he walks with the younger teen to the door.

The ride back is silent, filled with all sorts of tension. Tyler watches Jeremy from the corner of his eye, seeing the younger teen rub his wrist. "Sorry."

Jeremy nearly jumps out of his skin, but manages to retain himself as he looks over at Tyler and shrugs his shoulders gently. "It's alright."

Tyler doesn't get how he's so calm about this but he nods anyways and looks back to the road, shifting some in his seat. He doesn't park the car when they arrive at the Grill, merely stops at the end of Jeremy's car.

Jeremy gets out of the vehicle and is about to shut the door but changes his mind, leaning down, "If you ever need anything," he trails off, leaving it open ended, pushing the door shut before he goes over to his own car, watching Tyler speed off.


End file.
